


More Than a High School Romance

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: You haven't seen Dean in years.





	More Than a High School Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of my follower celebrations: 
> 
> Prompts: "She’d imagined this moment so many times, but she never expected…" and "A taxi, an old enemy, and Valentine’s Day" with Dean

The taxi raced toward you, lights flashing, horn blaring. You waved your arms, screaming at it to stop. You’d run out of the bar faster than you’d thought you were capable of moving. It had been nearly five years since you’d seen him, though you had always hoped you would get the chance to see him again someday. You’d imagined that moment so many times, but you’d never expected Dean Winchester to take a seat next to you in a bar in New York City, on Valentine’s Day of all days.

Dean had been your first love. You’d met him the second half of your senior year of high school at a party, one thrown by your friend’s older sister. He wasn’t in high school, or even going to college, just a guy passing through town with his dad and younger brother. He was two or three years older than you, gorgeous and incredibly flirty. You’d been lost the minute those green eyes had met your y/e/c ones. You’d spent every possible minute together for nearly a month; you’d drank your first beer sitting with him under the stars, you’d confessed your desire to move to the city and try your hand at acting to him late one night while camping in the woods and you’d lost your virginity to him in the backseat of his Dad’s Chevy. He had been your whole world, so much more than a high school romance, and you had loved him.

Then one day he was gone. No phone call, no note, nothing. The room at the motel where he’d been staying with his dad and Sam was empty, the beautiful black car nowhere to be seen. You’d tried calling the number he’d given you, but it kept going to voicemail. You left several messages, but he’d never returned your call. You’d been heartbroken and over the years you’d convinced yourself that you hated him.

So when he’d slid onto the barstool next to you and that familiar voice (though it was much deeper now) rumbled next to your ear, you’d nearly spilled your drink. You’d recognized him immediately, though you didn’t think he remembered you. You waited, wanting to see what he would do. Predictably, he was flirting, shamelessly nonetheless, which was a characteristic you remembered clearly about him. It was how he’d roped you in.

You felt yourself smiling and nodding at him, flirting right back. You couldn’t believe that you were still falling for every line he was dropping, leaning into him, smiling, laughing, remembering what it had felt like to feel those lips against yours. He was probably even better at kissing now than he had been back then.

These feelings for Dean felt like an old enemy invading your space. You didn’t want to admire the shrug of his shoulder muscles or the way his biceps strained at the arms of his shirt. You didn’t want to laugh at his jokes or long to hear him giggle like a cute little boy. He’d broken your heart, hurt you more than you’d been hurt before he came along or since he’d left. He’d ruined you.

Something snapped inside of you, something deep down where you’d hidden all of your feelings for Dean. When he walked down the length of the bar to get two more drinks, his back turned, you hurriedly grabbed your purse and coat and bolted for the door.

You managed to get the taxi to stop, flinging yourself inside. You slammed the door as you gave your address to the driver, turning to look over your shoulder at the door to the bar. Dean stepped out, looking up and down the street, a confused look on his face. You saw him shrug and step back inside.

You slumped over, your head resting in your hands, breathing deeply. You wouldn’t let him break your heart again. You’d loved him too much, still loved him too much. You couldn’t go down that path again. You swiped at the tears in your eyes, then forced yourself to sit up. You tried to watch the city lights flashing by the window, but all you saw were Dean’s sparkling green eyes.


End file.
